Olives and Horror Movies
by TeenageNeko
Summary: When Gaara and Kankuro have brother time, it's anything but normal. Very OOC. Slight Crack. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic for Naruto, so I'm using my favorite character, Gaara!**

**Edit:** I went and fixed most of the grammar, I also added a little more meat.

* * *

It was a week after the failed invasion of Konoha. The ninjas of Suna had settled down like nothing had happened—especially the sand siblings—especially Gaara.

Gaara knelt beside his bed, reached under and pulled out a sketchpad.

The redhead rose and walked over to a chair that sat in the corner of his room. Looking around, he admired his hard work on making it feel more homey. The ninja had made his bed, cleaned the bloodstains off of the walls and floor, and bought a lamp to 'brighten his living space'.

To add onto it, he now kept his sand in the closet instead of piles all over the place.

Gaara nodded in approval and opened the sketchpad.

Despite being a mental wreck, the Jinchuriki was a very talented artist. He flipped through the pages and admired his work. His lines were even, his shading was suburb and his sketches were almost lifelike.

But there was one problem.

Not one page consisted of anything un-violent.

Gaara mumbled quietly to himself and left to get his pencil, eraser, and colored pencils. Then He went through his sketchpad until he found a blank page and slowly set the tip of the pencil onto the paper.

He grinned.

Gaara sketched the outline and began adding details, soon it outline became a clean sketch. He was about to put his pencil done, when something came over him. The now slightly possessed Gaara scribbled on the original drawing until it was far more different than before.

Gaara sweat dropped.

The picture, which had been him hugging Temari and Kankuro, was now him stabbing them in their backs.

Gaara grumbled and put the sketchpad away. He had planned to give the sketch to his siblings, but that probably wouldn't be a good idea now.

_If I want to bond with them, I'll have to do it in person. Crap_.

He turned the lamp off, and headed downstairs.

* * *

Gaara entered the kitchen to find Kankuro sitting at the bar enjoying what looked to be a hamburger. Without saying a word, Gaara walked over and took a seat on the barstool next to his brother.

Kankuro looked over; he had sauce smeared on his face, mixing with the purple face paint.

"Hey Gaara," Kankuro greeted with his mouth full. He swallowed and gave a bright smile. "How's life treatin' ya?"

Gaara nodded slowly. "Good…I guess."

Kankuro gave a nod and smiled larger. "That's pretty good. What have you been up to?"

"I was drawing."

"Cool!"

For a while the kitchen was silent, the only noise being Kankuro wolfing down his burger. When he was finished, he slowly walked over to the sink to dispose of his dirty dishes.

After returning to his seat, Kankuro attempted to break the awkwardness: "Why don't you bring the drawing down and show me?"

Gaara turned red while remembering the graphic details in his picture. "I'd rather not to be honest."

"Oh, well…okay."

They sat in more awkward silence.

Kankuro, once again, came to the rescue, "Do you wanna…hang out?"

Gaara nodded slowly, a growl came from his stomach.

"Are you…hungry?" Kankuro leaned over and grinned slyly.

Gaara put a hand on his stomach. "I guess."

Kankuro's sly smile melted into a look of shock. "GASP! You guess!"

"…Yeah."

Gaara watched his brother jump out of his seat and run to the pantry.

"Now," Kankuro said, grinning, "I was saving these for a special occasion…"

Gaara wrinkled his nose. "I don't like that kind."

For a second Gaara thought that he saw the cat ears on Kankuro's hat flatten.

"Oh," Kankuro muttered sadly. "You don't like this…kind." He tapped the toe of his sandals on the ground. "Well, what kind do you like?"

That question was easy answer material for Gaara: "The black ones."

"Why?"

"They squeak under your teeth!"

Kankuro scratched his head. "Okay…?"He went back to the pantry and came out with a large jar of black olives."These?"

Gaara nodded like a spaz. "Yeah!"

Kankuro flexed his muscles and grabbed the lid.

At first Gaara thought that his brother was having a seizure, he then realized that the mighty Kankuro was trying to open the lid.

"Kankuro…"

"I got this!"

Gaara shook his head. _Poor Kankuro, _he thought._ Poor, poor, Kankuro. _

"Darn thing!" yelled Kankuro, "It won't open!"

Gaara held a hand out.

"Trust me little buddy, that thing is screwed tight! There's no you'd be able to open it!"

Gaara let out a cry as the olives were placed back in the pantry.

"Oh well!" Kankuro said, "We'll have to do something else!" The Teen got an excited look on his face. "How about we go hook up with some chicks or toilet paper someone's house?"

Gaara held up a hand."No thanks," he said politely, his gaze falling on the pantry. "Now bring me that jar."

"Okay, I guess we could try again."

Kankuro grabbed the jar and continued his struggle.

Gaara sighed. "As I asked you before, would you please just hand me the freakin' jar?"

Kankuro slowly handed him the olive jar, a look of doubt on his face.

Gaara put a hand on the top and tried to twist the land. "I'll never be able to open it that way," he muttered.

Kankuro gave him the I-told-you-so look.

Gaara tapped his chin. _What to do, what to do? I've got it!_ The Jinchuriki raised his arm above his head.

Kankuro frowned and took a step back.

Sand began emptying out of the Gaara's gourd and sticking to his arm, the sand thickened and took the shape of a large arm and clawed hand.

Kankuro sweat dropped. "Uh Gaara..? Just what are you doing…?"

Gaara winced as a single crack ran down his face, but focused on his arm. The partly transformed Gaara roared and slammed the arm down onto the jars lid. The huge claws dug into the glass.

Shukaku: **WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Olives and glass flew everywhere.

The dust cleared and revealed a very embarrassed Gaara. "Whoops," he muttered. "That sounded a lot better in my head."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow, "Okay now, was that really necessary?"

Gaara shrugged.

They sat in silence.

"They're still edible, right?"

"Yeah sure…I guess. Just make sure that you wash them."

Gaara let out a sigh of relief; the sand melted off of his arm and went back into his gourd. "Good."

Kankuro motioned to all the glass and olives. "Aren't you going to clean all this up? Temari will kill me if she comes home to this!"

"Ahhhh, right!"

Sand, once again, emptied out of the gourd. It collected the glass and olives and sorted them into piles.

Kankuro grinned. _I'm getting olives and being freed of cleaning! Yes!_

Gaara put the olives in a bowl and washed them. He came back a few seconds later and set the bowl in front of Kankuro.

"There."

They ate quietly, until Kankuro said that they should eat in the living room…

* * *

"Pass me more!"

Kankuro grinned like a wild man. "Life is good!" He threw his bare feet up and placed them on the coffe table in front of him and Gaara.

Gaara nodded slowly while he quietly placed an olive in his mouth.

Suddenly, Kankuro turned to Gaara and asked: "So, whats it like to turn into a large, murderous raccoon?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Dunno, just wondering."

"Its…not pleasant."

"I can tell with the whole face cracking and yelling thing."

"That pretty much sums it up, and I have the worst flashbacks."

"No way!"

Gaara nodded, like a bad boy, "Yes way."

Kankuro nodded. "Sweet."

"Totally."

* * *

_**Thrirty Minutes Later... **_

"DON'T GET MAD! GET GLAD!" Yelled the TV.

Gaara covered his ears. "Ugh! I want to go Shukaku every time I hear that gay commercial!"

Kankuro sweat dropped and scooted to the other side of the crouch, then grabbed the remote. "Then let's find something else to watch!"

"I was only kidding."

"Oh."

Kankuro flipped channels until Gaara grabbed his shoulder. "Kankuro, stop."

It was a horror movie.

Kankuro began sweating. "I have to warn you, me and horror movies don't mix well."

"Relax, you'll be fine!"

**

* * *

**

Kankuro: No! I hate horror movies!

**Gaara: Quit being a wuss and shut up!**

**Me: Tune in next time to find out why Kankuro doesn't like horror movies!**

**Gaara: Yes and review while you're at it!**

**Kankuro: Oh Lord! Save me!**

**Shukaku: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! The plot changes slightly, but read anywhy! It'll be just as good!**

* * *

Kankuro bit his lip.

It was horror movies that had ruined his life. It was horror movies that mocked him. It was horror movies that he feared, and here he was watching one!

Besides him sat his brother, Gaara, who was enjoying the movie greatly.

"Hey, Gaara..."

"Shhhhh! The movie's getting the good part!"

_Why me?_

The puppetmaster let out a breath of relief when the commercials started.

"Kankuro."

"What?"

His younger brother patted his stomach, "I could use some popcorn, be a good little kitty and go make some."

Kankuro sweat dropped.

_Good little kitty?_

"Ummm, sure. No problem Gaara."

The brunette retreated to the kitchen and began popping the corn!

"Whys he so happy?"

The teen peeked over the bar.

Gaara sat on the couch rubbing his hands together and chuckling.

_Oh yeah! I remember why I hate horror movies!_

(**Flashback**)

_Nine year-old Kankuro sat on the floor, his undivided attention on the TV._

_It was his favorite show, Thundercats, was on._

_He was so into the program that he didn't notice Gaara walk in._

_The six year-old sat down next to Kankuro and began chewing on his bear's ear._

_Kankuro leaned closer to the screen._

_Suddenly, the scene changed to a screaming woman being mauled by what appeared to a large rat._

_He watched in terror as more large rodents swarmed around the woman._

_He screamed, behind him Gaara laughed like a maniac._

_"Kankuro! What are you watching?"_

_Temari ran in and changed the channel._

_"What is wrong with you!?"_

_Instead of arguing, the boy wrapped his arms around his sister's ankles._

_"She was being mauled! Mauled!"_

_Temari kicked him off and stomped away._

_Kankuro curled up into a ball._

_"Find my happy place, that's all I have to do!"_

_He looked up._

_Gaara picked the remote up and pointed it at the TV, "We never got to finish the movie."_

_"Noooooooooooooooo!"_

(**End flashback**)

Kankuro stopped.

_Gaara was the creator of this fear?_

He peeked over the bar again and stared at his brother, who was now on the floor from laughing too hard.

_That figures!_

"Kankuro! Where's my popcorn?!"

_What is with him? He's acting so weird!_

When the microwave beeped he nearly hurled himself to the ground.

He put it in a bowl and slowly walked into the living room.

Gaara smiled casually, "Kankuro! You've got the stuff. Now sit! The movies back one!"

Kankuro gulped.

"Yeah…sure thing Gaara."

As the movie got closer and closer to the end, Gaara began acting weirder and weirder.

He moved off of the couch and onto the floor. He sat with his face only inches away from the screen.

Kankuro began eating faster.

"Gaara, you shouldn't sit that clo-"

"Shush, Kankuro, we're watching it."

_He means Shukaku and him!_

Kankuro ate even faster.

_

* * *

_

A girl was crying.

_The main character inched closer to the girl._

_"Why are you crying?" he cooed._

_"I-I'm crying b-because..."_

_She turned around slowly._

_"You're about to die!"_

_The man screamed as the girl leapt up and transformed into a werewolf._

_"Please no!"_

_"Yes!"_

_She began to maul him and rip him to shreds._

* * *

Gaara grinned as he listened to the terrified yells.

"No! Save me please!"

"No more! This pain is excruciating!"

"That's not supposed to bend that way!"

Gaara smiled.

**I love this kind of stuff!**

_Me too!_

**Finally! Something that we have in common...besides the bloodlust.**

Shukaku's remark made Gaara freeze.

_In common…with a demon?_

**Whats wrong boy?**

_Shut up._

* * *

Kankuro looked up.

Gaara held the remote out to him.

The TV had been turned off.

"Is the movie over?" He asked.

"No." came his brother's reply, "I didn't want to finish it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Kankuro patted him on the back.

"You made a good choice, my friend, movies like that with scar you for life!"

Gaara gave a small chuckle, "I guess you're right."

Kankuro looked at the clock.

"It's only nine-thirty; we've got another hour before Temari gets home."

Gaara smiled, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You know, just hanging out with me."

Kankuro was a bit puzzled, but grateful for his brother's praise.

"No problem! Anytime!"

Gaara looked up.

"Kankuro, I want to show you something."

* * *

"Wow."

Kankuro was in awe.

The two brothers sat on top of statue.

Kankuro looked at Gaara, "You come here every night?"

"Only on full moons. On other nights I sit on the roof of our house."

"Incredible."

Gaara nodded, "I know."

Stars were spread across the sky.

"The stars, they comforted me."

Kankuro looked at the redhead.

"On nights when I'm on the brink of losing control, I retreat here. But sometimes certain circumstances require me to come here even when it's not a night with the full moon."

Kankuro sat down, "I can see why. It's really calm up here."

They sat in silence.

"Kankuro…"

"Huh? What is it?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"Two nights before the finale competition for the chunnin exams, I killed one of the competitors up here."

_So thats why he never showed up!_

"I believe his name was Dosu, he came to kill me in my sleep."

"You don't sleep."

"Thats why he died instead of me."

Kankuro looked down at Gaara.

The boy was trembling.

At first Kankuro thought that his brother was crying, another look told him that he was wrong.

The host was shaking with a blank look on his face. His eyes were wide and unblinking and his mouth was partly open.

_What do I do?_

Kankuro shook the worries from his head and scooted closer to Gaara.

"I have to tell you something too."

* * *

Temari walked through the door; she leaned her fan by the door and trotted into the living room.

"I'm home!"

Kankuro jerked up.

_Oh, just Temari._

"Hi Kankuro! Where's Gaara?"

"He's in his rrom."

The blonde laughed, "Of corse! Where else would he be?"

Kankuro smirked.

He stretched out and put his feet on the coffe table.

An angry shriek came from Temari.

"Kankuro! Why are there freakin' claw marks on the counter?!"

_I am in BIG trouble._

**

* * *

**

**Me: Sorry about it getting all emotional!**

**Gaara: Its okay, that was pretty good.**

**Kankuro: Why do you like to pick on me?**

**Me: Because you're Kankuro.**

**Temari: Where did those clawmarks come from?**

**Me: Nevermind those! Stay in school, don't do drugs and keep your eyes out for the epolouge!**


	3. Epologue

**Heres the epilogue! Enjoy!**

* * *

Gaara sat on his bed.

In front of him laid a brand new sketchpad.

Temari and Kankuro had presented it to him as a gift.

He opened the sketchpad and picked up a pencil.

The redhead bit his lip and began sketching the outline.

He sat in the silence, concentrated on the one thing that mattered at the time.

His drawing.

Seconds passed, than minutes, and before he knew it a whole hour had gone by.

Soon, he was done.

The ninja held the drawing up to catch the light reflecting off of a window.

He smiled.

He had done it.

It was drawn, inked and colored.

He had drawn without losing control.

"I can't wait to show Kankuro." Gaara muttered under his breath.

* * *

Temari was sitting on the couch waxing her fan.

Footsteps echoed through the hall.

Looking up; she saw her redhead brother, Gaara.

"Hi Gaara." She said cheerfully, "Are you enjoying that sketchpad?"

"Yes, I am."

He looked around.

"Have you seen Kankuro?"

Temari tapped her chin, and then shook her head, "No. I haven't."

Gaara nodded.

"Thanks for trying."

"Sure thing Gaara."

The boy nodded and retreated back to his room.

_I wonder what that was about._

Kankuro walked through the door a few minutes later.

"Hey Temari."

She looked up briefly, "Hi Kankuro, Gaara was just looking for you."

"He was?"

The puppetmaster ran up the stairs.

_What exactly happened while I was gone?_

* * *

Gaara looked up, "Come in."

Kankuro strolled in and sat down on Gaara's bed.

"Hey! Temari said you were looking for me."

"I was. I wanted to show you this."

He opened the sketchpad up and set it down by Kankuro.

The older sibling held the sketchpad up and smiled.

"You drew this?"

"Yeah."

Kankuro smiled, "That's pretty good."

The picture was the three siblings fighting as a team.

"Where'd you get the idea from?"

Gaara gave a tiny smile.

"I guess." He said quietly, "Its how I want things to be in the future."

Kankuro patted Gaara on the back.

"Awesome."

There was a silence.

"So." Began Gaara, "Don you want to hang out?"

Kankuro slowly smiled.

"Sure."

"We could have some olives and watch a movie."

"Yeah, but this time I get to choose."

"Alright."

"And Gaara."

"Yes?"

"Maybe we should ask Temari to open the jar this time."

"That might be a good idea."

"We should also ask her to join us."

And that's just what they did.

* * *

**Me:I hoped you liked it!**

**Gaara:The ending was kinda cheesy.**

**Me:Shut up.**

**Kankuro:I kinda liked it.**

**Me:Thanks for reading and even more thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
